KCG-02 Kadele Zwei
The KCG-02 Kadele Zwei (aka Kadele Zwei, Kadele, Zwei) is the unit that supersedes the Kadele created and piloted by Joshua Havoc in Gundam DG (Dimension Gazer). The Zwei was created in response to the Kadele's massive energy requirements- adorning the suit in solar panels that add to the aesthetics of the suit itself. Gundam DG Gundam DG is set in a world where the various fractions can 'gaze' into differing worlds and observing them, copying the technology from different worlds and times and using it in their own weapons. (a glorified excuse for kit bashing on my part XD) Technology & Combat Characteristics A machine with incredibly high energy requirements, the Kadele supplements its own power plant with multiple high-power solar panels. It is also heavily armed and equipped with very resilient armour. It's most prominent feature is the Volteuria Beam Manipulation System which can allow for high-speed and efficient space travel. Armaments *'Solar Custom DODS Rifle' :The long ranged armament of the Kadele. The DODS Rifle is created as a multi purpose weapon to shoot down enemy units. This custom DODS rifle has been upgraded with solar panels to absorb energy while in combat which bolsters its own power. However it is by no means limitless as the rate of energy discharge far exceeds energy absorbed but if left unused while in space for 15 minutes, it would recharge to full capacity. *'Micro Stungle Cannons' :2 wrist mounted cannons that work on the prinicple of the AGE FX's Stungle rifle which only achive 3/4 of the energy output. *'VBMS Rings' *'GN-Dynium Large Katar' *'Beam shield genetators' :The Kadele Zwei has six beam shield generators, one in each palm, the sole of each foot and on the knees. The palm and feet generators are used exclusivly for the FABD. The ones on the knees are used for defence and atmospheric re-entry System Features *'“COSMIC” Dedicated VBMS Operating System' :Also known as "Circular Orbital Slicer Management Information Control". This Operation System (OS) were separated from the Mobile Suit OS & is dedicated to control of the VBMS Rings. *'GN-Dynium Armor' :GN particles being a subject of massive debate and speculation was highly researched in the DG gundam universe- creating a GN drive by observing the Celestial Being engineers was simple enough considering the massive difference in technology levels. :GN-Dynium is a phenomenon created upon the contact of a combination of different particles and elements to GN particles that are compressed to the maximum and in Quantum state. Combining minosky particles, antimatter, and pure arcing electricity in a container produces a blue/green crystal substance. One could incorrectly describe it as 'solidified GN particles' . This crystal maintains all the protective properties that a GN field would produce but many times stronger. The strength of the material if it could be translated to GN field strength. :As Joshua puts it "If there was a tri drive system where the output of a single GN drive is cubed. And we use the GN drive of the GNW-100A Sakibure which already can prodcue a particle density many times higher than the GNT-0000 00 Qan(T). The strength of the field in Trans-Am would be on par with the protective strength of the GN-Dynium crystal. This stuff could probably survive '''IN' the core of the sun... although I am not going to throw myself into a star to find out." *'Neo Photoelectric Ossilator Panels Lines''' :7.5 square meters of this experimental blue material that is capable of absorbing photons from the entier electromagnetic spectrum- even the visible spectrum of light which we can see (normal solar panels can't do that). and it converts 90% of those photons into usable energy. The potential drawback of this material is that it can absorb 'too' much energy and thus potentially overload if the energy is not used/discharged. a special feature of this material is that if electrons are fed back into it as oppose to it pumping electricity into the suit- it creates a field that bend the path of incoming photons around it effectively both nullifying its function and making the suit invisible. *'Solar Panel Lines' :6 square meters of tried and tested gold colored Solar radiation absorbing panels that are able to absorb 50% of the electromagnetic spectrum in space and convert 70% of that into usable energy for the MS. It was found that just 1 square meter of this material in space produces enough energy to run the life support systems and communications indefinitely. *'VBMS Rings' : *'Volteuria Beam Manipulation System' :The Kadele mounts 2 large rings on its back developed from the GSX-401FW Stargazer’s "Voiture Lumiere" Light Propulsion System and optimised for combat use. The Stargazer’s ring was purpose built to be an interplanetary propulsion system based upon the idea of using a thin curtain of light particles to act as a solar sail. It is also able to produce (and/or capture) beam energy and surround itself in it acting as beam cutters. :The VBMS also has these capabilities but focuses more on maintaining a beam capture field around it and precisely manipulating the orbiting beam rings. Nearly all beam related weapons are rendered useless against the VBMS which can simply disperse the energy around it or use it against the enemy. Ballistic missiles can also be countered by simply sliding them in half before it reaches the suit. One unique feature of the VBMS which the Stargazer doesn’t have is the ability to precisely release the beams in shots allowing for a 360 degree attack in all directions (akin to a spike grenade) *'Force Axis Beam Drive (FABD)' The Beam Drive system works in tandem with the VBMS to allow the MS to perform what is described as 'phantasmal movement' to the average person. On witnessing the activation of the FABD the Kadele appears to 'push' or kick off empty space- applying mechanical force to a non-existant surface. This would be in direct violation of Newtonian laws. However it is actually pushing off a beam ring generated by the VBMS anchored in space this works because beam energy cannot cross itself when projected in a magnetically contained bubble or otherwise (e.g. beam sabers) Since beam sabers can apply mechanical force on other beam sabers as opposed to simply passing through it. The Kadele can utilize this phenomenon to 'push' on space. The VBMS first generates a small beam ring anchored in specific coordients in space. Then the Kadele projects a small beam sheild from the point of contact (wether it be the palm or the foot). And then using the resulting beam clash to leverage Newton's third law of motion. This system consumes a significant amount of energy to employ as energy is needed to keep the anchor ring in those coordients and not just push it aside. The Kadele must push off the ring. Not push the ring around. : Notes Behold- the culmination of 8 months of gunpla building experience! -